Slasher Squad
by Fox Boss
Summary: What happens when three children gain the power of those who have become the stuff of nightmares? The people of the Elemental Nations are about to find out. Pseudo Xovers with various slasher films. M for blood and language. FemSasuke.


**Slasher Squad Origins**

Summ: What happens when three unique children gain the power of those who have become the stuff of nightmares? The people of the Elemental Nations are about to find out. Xovers with various slasher films. M for blood and language.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any other crossovers that appear in this fic.

Note: There will be pseudo-xovers with certain Slasher Films, via changed character backstories. There will also be some gender-swapped characters.

"Hi" means talking

'Hi' means thinking

[Hi] means location/time(skip)

 _"Hi" means Jutsu_

 _(Hi) means Jutsu translation_

 **"Hi" means demonic/out worldly voices**

' **Hi' means demonic/out worldly thoughts**

 ***Hi* means a sound; roar, cough, sigh, munch, etc.**

(Hi1) means author's notes and translations. Notes with numbers are at the end of the chap, usually for a longer explanation or a link. Translations will be for terms that aren't used often in fics.

* * *

[Outside of Konoha, 7 Years after Kyūbi attack, a few months after the Uchiha massacre, night.]

Naruto let out a pain filled groan as a he woke up, the last thing he remembered was heading home after cleaning up one of his bigger pranks, under the watchful eye of his teacher Iruka. Deciding to take a shortcut, he went through an alley, just to see a nondescript ninja in the standard uniform coming through from the other side. Just after he passed him, he felt a massive pain on the back of his head, before blacking out, he heard the word, 'Finally'.

He tried to move, only to find that he had been bound in chains. He looked ahead, finding himself near some rapids and behind him was the ninja that went by him in the alley. "So you're finally awake demon, now I'll finally be able to avenge my brother, who you killed all those years ago." With that, the ninja kicked him into the river, leaving Naruto barely any time to catch his breath before falling in. As Naruto struggled to try to keep his head above the water, each time becoming harder and harder. Just as he was about to take another one, his head hit a nearby rock, causing him to black out again. Soon afterwards he started to gain a red glow.

[Nauto's Subconscious/Mindscape]

Naruto awoke with another groan, finding himself inside of what seemed to be some kind of bright void. As he stood up, he found that he was no longer bound in chains. As he looked around, he started to hear a creaking sound from a door, which slowly opened. Immediately getting into a taijutsu stance, instead of seeing the ninja that tried to drown him, instead was perhaps the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

She had a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes, and beautiful smooth red hair that reached her waist, with shoulder-length strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left. She wore a high-collared, sleeveless blouse under a long, loose-fitting dress with a wristband on her left wrist and standard shinobi sandals.

Smiling at his awestruck look, the woman calmly walked up to him, before kneeling and wrapping him in a hug, which gave him strange feelings he had never felt before. The woman then began to speak.

"It's okay Naru-chan, Kā-chan is here now." Hearing those words, Naruto started to cry, returning the hug.

"Naruto-chan, there is so much I want to tell you, but we do not have long. Remember, I will always love you. Do not let 'those' people win; you do not have to let their words or looks bind you, only you have that right, and let no one tell you otherwise. And lastly, be strong my little Maelstrom."

Wiping away his tears as his mom released him from the hug. He replied to her words, "I'll be strong, Kā-chan, and I won't let 'them' hold me back anymore." His body soon started to vanish, as he started to regain his consciousness.

After he had fully vanished, Kushina went back to the door that she came from, her appearance started to change. Her skin started to gain paler complexion and her hair raised itself a ponytail, becoming a darker shade of red as it did so, with her eyes becoming an almost glowing red. But, the most noticeable was her outfit, it changed from the housewife outfit into one that would not be out of place at BDSM club. Revealing so much of her, yet hiding the most intimate.(1)

"I look forward to seeing how you grow, Naruto-chan. Perhaps when you're ready, you'll be able to rebuild Uzushio, and our 'family'. Won't that be fun, Kurama-chan?" Kushina said as she stared at a large doghouse, which seemed to have a glowing red pipe going up and splitting to connect to several slightly smaller blue ones. While it seemed to be impossible to see inside, one could easily the erotic sound of a female's panting and moaning.(2)

[Reality]

Naruto released gurgle, as he started to spit up water, looking around, he found himself on a shore, as he shifted out of the chains, likely loosened from the currents of the river, he stood up, not noticing the dimming red glow recede back into him. With a frown on his face, he started walking in a random direction, hoping it to be the one that led back to Konoha, wrapping the chains around himself diagonally, not unlike a bandoleer. After what felt like nearly an eternity, he heard a rustle from a tree.

Seeing an Anbu ninja jump out of the tree, Naruto started towards him, intent on asking for help getting to the village, when he heard the Anbu speak, "I knew I shouldn't have trusted that idiot; never send a chūnin to do an Anbu's job." Hearing those words and remembering his mother's, Naruto quickly grabbed the end of the chain, raising his palm, blocking a sudden sword strike, his body once more starting to gain a red glow.

Just as the Anbu started to retreat, Naruto lifted the rest of the chain off his body and threw it at the Anbu, who swiped it away with his sword, before rushing back at Naruto, with his sword in a thrusting position. He was then forced to change his attack angle from Naruto throwing the rest of the chain at him, stabbing Naruto in the arm. Hearing little more than a grunt from the child, the Anbu tried to withdraw his sword, but was shocked to find that Naruto had grabbed his arm guard with the arm that had just been stabbed. Before he could make another move, Naruto used his free arm to give him a punch in the chest that he would swear rivaled Tsunade's in strength. A crack was the sound that came from his chest, as he felt the boys hits seemed to get stronger. Knowing that he would likely die from his, threw off his mask to try and detonate a hidden blood-activated explosive note. Before he could, he noticed the shadow over his head, the last thing he was a loud ***Crack*** which he knew to be his neck, as everything went black.

"Kuso!" went Naruto as he fell to his knees, the rest of his body soon falling over, as the red glow once more receded into him. He let out a small sigh of relief at seeing more Anbu, these being ones he knew he could trust, one of which was carrying the body of the person that tried to drown him. As he finished blacking out, he grabbed the mask of the Anbu he had just killed.(3)

* * *

[Uchiha District]

Satsuki woke up to a burning heat, jumping from her bed, seeing it and the rest of her room was on fire. Running as fast as she could, she crashed through the shōji(4) to escape the flames, not paying attention, she tripped on some debris that had fallen, partially landing in one of the scattered fires. She screamed in pain, for what felt like an eternity, at the burning sensation. She forced herself into a roll to escape the flames, succeeding for the most part, as her shirt had caught on fire as well. Doing her best to ignore the pain, she rushed out of her house. After she had gotten out, she rolled on the ground again, to get rid of the flames on her shirt.

After she had confirmed the flames were gone, she forced herself to get onto her knees and check her surroundings, to find what could have been the source of the fire. She soon spotted a random civilian with, from what she could tell, was a sake bottle in one hand and a lighter in the other. He stumbled towards with a rage-filled look, mumbling something she could not make out over the roar of the flames.

All of sudden, everything seemed to slow down to a snail's pace. The only thing of Satsuki's mind was revenge. Only this time, it was for the loss of what remained of her family. Glaring into the person's eyes, she felt a strange, but familiar feeling.

[Illusion]

Satsuki looked around at the familiar scenery of her home, which looked as if the fire had never happened. Looking ahead, she saw the drunk that she all but knew had set fire to her home. Figuring out that she was somehow the one casting this illusion, she created a number of kunai between her fingers before throwing them at the man, hearing the screams from him gave her a satisfying feeling. Two of the kunai hitting his legs, causing him to fall, the others hitting his arms and torso. Forming six more kunai, one between each of her knuckles, she slowly walked towards him.

When she got to him, she demanded to know why he set her home on fire. He spoke about the Uchiha being the cause of the Kyūbi's attack and using their eyes to control it. This rage she felt rivalled the hatred she had for brother, something she did not think was possible. Walking away from him, her muscles tense in suppressed anger, she got several feet away from him before turning back.

Knowing it would not kill him in the illusion, she prepared her family's signature to make sure he would be knocked out, and hopefully be traumatized. _"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu(Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)_ " Expelling the man-sized fireball at him, she smiled cruelly as his screams died down, revealing the burnt corpse.

[Reality]

As Satsuki broke contact with the drunk's eyes, she was surprised to see that, rather than just being knocked out, his body was covered in burns, similar to the ones he had gained in the illusion. Her mind going a hundred miles a second as the burnt corpse fell over, asking questions, such as how he did he get the same injuries as the ones in the illusion? Just as she fell to the ground and blacked out, she saw various ninja arrive and start using water jutsu on the fires, briefly glancing into a nearby piece of glass, she saw her new Sharingan eyes reverted back to their normal form.

* * *

[Hyūga Clan Compound]

All was silent in the compound as a small figure silently stalked through the halls of the building. The moonlight shone through the windows, revealing it to be Hinata Hyūga with an uncharacteristic expression that seemed to be a cross between expressionless and anger, however, what was even more unusual was kunai in her hand, which was dripping blood. Hinata stopped and silently slid open the door to the room, which belonged to one of the clan elders, the targets for her murder spree.

Just as she was about to kill him, a blur appeared beside her and struck her in the chest, causing her to collapse. The blur was revealed to be her father, Hiashi Hyūga. The thud from her fall awakened the elder.

"Hiashi, what is going on?!" demanded the elder, seeing the bloody kunai.

"I'm not sure, Chichiue(Father). Hinata has apparently murdered at least of half of the clan council." stated the clan head.

"Nani?!(What)" exclaimed Hiashi's father.

"I'm not sure what has caused this, from what I can tell she wasn't under any genjutsu. Chichiue, do you know if anything has happened to Hinata recently?"

"The only thing I can think of when she overheard my and the rest of the council discussed holding off Hanabi's sealing. While we were discussing it, one of the other elders sensed her nearby, though they did not mention it until after the meeting was over. I was intending to correct any misconception's she might have had."

"It seems you were too late, the ones that were killed were all ones that approved of sealing Hanabi." stated Hiashi as he knelt to pick up his daughter and started to leave the room.

"I'm not sure how this could have happened, this is completely against her nature. I know that she tends to have bouts of indifference, thanks to her experience four years ago(5), Neji's attitude certainly has not helped, but still…" said the elder.

"Perhaps she is more like Hitomi(Hinata's mom) than we thought. Don't forget how merciless she was when people close to her where threatened, despite how kind she was otherwise." Both men gained a light shiver in remembering how mangled her opponents were.

"Indeed, you would think she had a secondary personality, still, how could she have murdered so many without anyone noticing?"

"Apparently she is extremely skilled at suppressing her chakra, I just happened to come across one of blood trails after waking up to relieve myself. If it were not for my Byakugan, I would not have known it was her."

"What are we to do? We cannot let word of this get out. If we tell the truth, people might think we are all possibly insane. If we place the blame on someone infiltrating the compound, our reputation will suffer."

As they neared the clan infirmary, the two discussed what to do. After coming up with a story, which was to make it seem like various types of natural causes, such as old age and heart attacks, the elder went to get one of the clan medics and some 'cleaning' specialists.

A few hours later in the infirmary, Hinata's eyes opened, her Byakugan, having an emotionless edge to it.

[5 Years Later, day-time, random training ground, Kids are 11/12]

Three silhouettes fought each other, steel clashing against steel, soon the figures got into a three-way deadlock, before forcing each other back into the light of sun, revealing the three figures.

First was Naruto Uzumaki. His outfit did not stand out that much, he wore a long-sleeved version of a Konoha flak jacket over a short sleeved ninja shirt, with plated fingerless gloves. He wore standard Anbu pants and black sandals. Though there were two things that stood out about his outfit, the Anbu mask of the one that tried to kill him, along with a length of chain, from the ones used to tie him up, that went around his neck and fell to his torso. In his hand was a strangely made katana, the guard having an squared off hourglass shape with orange handle wrapping, the end of the blade seemed be bigger than the rest of the blade(6).

The next figure was Satsuki Uchiha. She was wearing a navy blue, short-sleeved shirt, with black shorts, and black sandals. Under those she wore a tight red and black-stripped long-sleeved shirt and similar leggings. The two things that stood out from her appearance was a short round hat with a shiny edge. The other was a set of claws on her right hand, each one having a reverse-barb and connected to a cuff by a thin chain, which was worn over a plated fingerless glove.(7)

The last one was Hinata Hyūga. Her outfit was the least attention grabbing of them, being a slightly tighter version the standard Konoha-nin outfit, minus the flak jacket and with wider sleeves. Underneath it was Anbu armor. She, like Naruto, wore a mask, this one being distinctly feminine in its design, with dark purple and black makeup-like markings, it also had hair which went down to her shoulder blades. She was wielding a dagger.(8)

Before they could continue, an alarm started ringing.

"Tch, seems like it's time to head to the academy." said Satsuki, who had sealed her claws away, into the cuff.

This got a grunt and a nod from Naruto and Hinata respectively, both of whom had removed and sealed their masks away.

"I'm surprised Hokage-sama is letting us continue this plan so that we're on the same team." put in Hinata in her normal soft voice.

"He knows that we work best together." commented Naruto.

"Still, I wonder who our sensei will be." said Satsuki as they walked towards the Academy for their graduation exam.

[Dango Shop]

A certain purple haired Tokubetsu Jōnin sneezed.

[END]

Next chapter will show what happened over time skip.

* * *

AN 1: inprnt gallery/ganassa/hellraiser-female-pinhead/

AN 2: Yes, this will have a female Kurama, and her name will stay Kurama. There are some female anime/manga characters named Kurama.

AN 3: Sportsmaster's from Young Justice.

AN 4: Shōji are wood/paper sliding doors.

AN 5: Hinata's near kidnapping had a bigger effect on her than in canon.

AN 6: Naruto's Outfit, from top to bottom.

Based mainly on Jason's outfit from Mortal Kombat X.

-mortalkombat. wikia wiki/Jason_Voorhees/Gallery

Sportsmaster's Mask(YJ)

Chain Necklace, using the chains that were used to drown him.

Long-Sleeved Flak Jacket

Short-Sleeved Ninja shirt(Hayama Shirakumo's)

Plated Fingerless Gloves

Black Ninja pants

Black Sandals

Sword: The sword of Komamura's Shikai/Bankai. You can't deny that that's the machete-version of a katana.

AN 7: Satsuki's outfit

Over Outfit:

Canon with black shorts and no arm warmers.

Under Outfit

Red and black striped leggings and shirt.

-Rurouni Kenshi, Han'nya stripes.

-See Ep 10/Chap 23/Kenshin vs Han'nya fight for why.

Claws: Goraishi from Inuyasha

Razor Hat: kenichi. wikia wiki/File:Kensei_Ma. jpg

AN 8: Hinata's outfit

Ice Mask(Kabuki comic)

-davidmackguide portfolio/kabuki/masks/ice. shtml

-No forehead mark.

-Has Hinata's Part II hair.

Over outfit

Tighter version of the standard Konoha-nin outfit, minus flak jacket.

-Sleeves are wide, like Shizune's kimono.

Under Outfit

Anbu

Dagger: White Light Chakra Sabre


End file.
